Happy Birthday Canada!
by Cyrielle13
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Canada. Et comment se passe sa journée, exactement?


**Titre :** Happy Birthday, Canada!  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** CanBec.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** C'est l'anniversaire de Canada. Et comment se passe sa journée, exactement?  
 **Disclaimer :** Les provinces, les territoires et Acadie sont à moi. Le reste est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec.  
 **M/A :** OS dédié à mon hockeyeur favori en sirop d'érable et trop mignon pour nous... Canada! Il a quand même presque un demi-siècle, notre adorable Canadien. Ça doit se fêter dans les règles de l'art, non?

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Canada!**

Le 1er juillet.  
Cette date rappelle toujours de beaux souvenirs, à Canada. Après tout, n'est-ce pas son anniversaire, ce jour-là? Celui de 1867, son tout-premier en tant que pays, est évidememnt le plus beau. Celui de 1965, l'année où il a eu son unifolié, en fait également partie.  
Vraiment, cette date est parmi les plus belles, pour lui.  
Et comme tous les ans, il reçoit une longue liste de textos et de messages vocals, qui lui souhaitent tous un joyeux anniversaire.  
 _ **Happy birthday, bro'!**_ , de la part de Alfred, alors que Evangeline, comme à son habitude, préfèrera lui téléphoner pour le lui dire de vive voix. Il en reçoit également plusieurs des États, dont un en particulier de New-York, qui pour l'occasion lui a même envoyée un panier plein de pommes de son verger personnel.  
 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_ , de la part de Mexique et Cuba.  
 _ **S Dnem Rozhdeniya**_ , de la part de Russie.  
 _ **Joyeux anniversaire, mon Mattie d'amour!**_ , de la part de France.  
 _ **Happy birthday Matthew**_ , de la part d'Angleterre.  
 _ **Z Dnem Narodzhennya!**_ , de la part de Ukraine.  
 _ **Gelukkige verjaardag**_ , de la part de Pays-bas.  
 _ **Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Birdie!**_ , de la part de Prusse.  
Mais sa propre famille ne s'est pas privée non plus de lui montrer son affection. Très loin de là, même. Et sûrement avec la complicité de Samuel, qui a caché avec beaucoup de brio pour qu'il ne les découvre que le jour-même de son cent-quarante-huitième anniversaire.  
De la part de Ontario, il reçoit le coffret de l'intégrale de _Murdoch Mysteries_. Rien de très étonnant. Ce qui est en soit étonnant, c'est que l'Ontarien s'en soit rappelé; Ottawa a sûrement dû le harceler à ce sujet.  
De la part de Manitoba, une petite peluche représentant une chouette lapone.  
De la part de Alberta et Saskatchewan, une chemise aux couleurs du pays avec un _Steston_ blanc.  
De la part de Colombie-Britannique, une petite toile représentant la mer vue depuis Vancouver. Avec la signature de l'artiste; un K et un W gothiques reliés ensembles.  
De la part de ses jeunes frères Inuits, des figurines représentant un husky (sûrement de Logan), un ours blanc (sûrement de Nanuq) et un narval (sûrement de Ethel).  
De la part de Acadie et des fils de celle-ci, une nappe artisanale dont les broderies représentent les multiples symboles du pays(1), sur un fond de tartan rouge et blanc, accompagnés de petites breloques également faits main.  
Des cadeaux tout simples. Mais qui viennent du fond du coeur.  
« Elle a ben du talent, Marie. », commente Samuel, lorsque Canada étend la nappe devant lui, pour mieux l'observer.  
-Justement..., commence Matthew, hésitant. Mais la Belle Province devine immédiatement où il veut venir, aussi lui coupe-t-il la parole en l'embrassant.  
-J'fête pas la fête du Canada(2), fait-il, en lâchant les lèvres du pays nord-américain. Par contre, j'fête la fête d'mon mari. Pis ça, c'est ben mieux, non?  
-Euh... oui?  
-Hé qu't'es _newfie_ , des fois! , rit le brun. Facque le resto, c'est-tu bon pour moi? J'te donnerais ton cadeau après.  
-Vraiment? , ronronnes Canada, qui a parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de la nation québécoise -sang français oblige. Un sourire leur vient tout deux aux lèvres.  
-Évidemment! Oh, pis en passant... bonne fête Matthew(3).

* * *

(1)Les symboles mentionnées sont à la fois ceux du pays (feuille d'érable, caribou, castor) que ceux des provinces et des territoires canadiens.  
(2)Le Québec ne célébre en effet presque pas la fête du Canada. Au Québec, le 1er juillet est la fête du déménagement, car c'est à cette date que prend fin la grande majorité des bails. Pour plus d'informations, Wikipédia est votre allié.  
(3)Au Québec, les mots "fête" et "anniversaire" sont synonymes; on souhaite donc aussi bien "bonne fête" que "joyeux anniversaire".

* * *

 **M/A :** Ce couple est vraiment trop mignon pour être sain. Un jour, ce couple nous tuera, j'en suis sûre. Enfin, bref. J'espères que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à la prochaine!  
(et je m'en vais jouer à " _Alice : Madness Returns_ " car il mouillâsses dehors et je suis tanné d'être à l'ordi)


End file.
